Namor, the Sub-Mariner
Created by Ilayuminite I tried using the template, but it was really hard. Sorry. Lore/Bio: The mutant son of a human sea captain and a princess of the mythical undersea kingdom of Atlantis, Namor 'possesses the super-strength and aquatic abilities of the Homo mermanus race, as well as the mutant ability of flight, along with other superhuman powers. Through the years, he has been portrayed as an antihero alternately from a good-natured but short-fused superhero, or a hostile invader seeking vengeance for perceived wrongs that misguided surface-dwellers committed against his kingdom. He has served directly with the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the Invaders, the Defenders, the X-Men, and the Illuminati as well as serving as a foil to them on occasion. Master s3.1 in order to receive Namor for free. Class - Brusier. Passives: '' King of the Sea'' - 40% to call the sea each round, applying Refreshing and prevents debuffs to all allies for 2 rounds. To all enemies, it provides Drowning and prevents Buffs for 2 rounds. Looks like this---------> Great Tactician - Chance to apply Disadvantage and Generalized after an enemy attack for 1 rounds. Flying - Immune to ground attacks. Atlantean - Resistant to Water/Ice attacks. Immune to Water/Ice effects. Abilities: 1) Poseidon's trident '- Ranged Piercing attack - Namor throws his unique spear - The trident of Poseidon - on the enemy, applying 'Open Wound 'and giving Namor 'Rising Up, '''all for 2 rounds. No CD. Triton-Trident Stab.png 2) Summon sea-monsters - Multi-Function A) '''Summon Sirens - Quick debuff action - Namor calls the sirens to seduce his enemies. All enemies gain Smitten and ' 'Disoriented for 1 round. 2 rounds CD. Song of the Siren.png B) Summon Giganto '''- Single target '''Summon attack - Namor awakens the mighty Giganto, who crushes on one enemy. Deals a lot of damage. Exploits Opportunity and applies Opportunist for 3 rounds. 3 rounds CD. C) Summon Kraken '''- All enemies '''Summon attack - Namor angers the Kraken, which heavily harms the area. All enemies are Intimidated 'for 2 rounds, and all enemies are 'Off-balanced and ' Pummeled. 2 rounds CD. D) '''Servants '- All allies heal action - Namor's servants offer him a Quantum Elixer and a healing package, which he accepts. They also give his other allies smaller healing packages, out of disrespect. 2 rounds CD. 3) '''Tackle - Single target Melee attack - Namor charges at the enemy with all of his power. Has Exploits Attrition, ' 'Finest Hour! and ' 'Boon buster. 2 rounds CD. 4) IMPERIUS REX! - Free self Buff action - Namor boasts his ego, giving his other allies Stunned, while he gains 3 extra turns and Buildup 'for 1 round. 3 rounds CD. Recruiting Dialogue: ''What are you staring at? It's okay, there's not a single being that cannot adore me. You are just another normie. As long as Atlantis is in this conflict, I shall help. Stats: Health:5/5 Stamina:3/5 Attack:4/5 Defence:4/5 Accuracy:5/5 Evasion:4/5 Isos: * Eisos Defender of the Sea - Chance to interrupt abilities with Poseidon's Trident. Tackle exploits Delirium. Gay Parody: Clothes Removed. Uniforms: Classic Namor - King of the Sea has '''50% and also applies Into the Deep. Ocean's ruler - All allies gain Boon Buster and Finest hour in all their actions. Bruiser/Generalist. Phoenix Five Namor - Phoenix King - Chance to unleash Phoenix Power each turn. Next attack is a Free action with Deadly Crits and High Crits. Do not forget to join the Multiverse Saviors group in Discord! A beta of the game (MAA) will be released in may to everyone in the group. Category:Heroes